Buried Alive
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: The ending of the Buried Alive match spins several WWF superstars in new Directions(Implied Slash Pairing)
1. Prolouge

Buried Alive

By Juliet3:16

Prolouge

  
  
"Stone Cold's in the grave, that should be it," commented Michael Cole, filling in for Jim Ross alongside Jerry "the King" Lawlor for that evening's pay per view ROCK BOTTOM calling the last match; a buried alive match between "Stone Cold" Steve Austin and the demonic Undertaker.  
The Undertaker and Austin had been feuding for quite awhile now, and the climax of that feud. A buried alive match in which the objective was to bury your opponent alive, was the Undertaker's specialty. The incentive for taking the match, was worth it in Austin's mind: A promised slot in the 30 man Royal Rumble at the same titled ppv next month, in which the winner of that battle royal got a shot at the WWF champion and the WWF title at WrestleMania, which Austin wanted back.  
The Undertaker had successfully put Austin in the six foot grave and was now slowly pouring dirt on a prone Austin when an explosion came from the entrance to the arena.  
"It's Kane!" Michael Cole exclaimed about the Undertaker's estranged brother.  
"Oh my gosh! What's he doing here?" asked Lawlor.  
Kane went right to the grave - and right for the Undertaker.  
"And the two brothers go at it," said Cole, "meanwhile Stone Cold is stirring and making his way out of the grave!"  
"Wait a minute, what's Paul Bearer doing?" inquired King of the Undertaker's manager and Kane's father. The obese man had gone into his coat for a bottle and poured some liquid into his handkerchief. He was now approaching a disoriented Austin.   
"What do you think he's going to do with that handkerchief, Michael Cole?" asked King.  
"I don't know King," answered Cole as Bearer suddenly pronced on Austin's face with the liquid - strewn cloth.  
"Paul Bearer has put that rag in Austin's face and it - it looks like the Rattlesnake is losing consciousness," said Cole.  
In the meantime Undertaker and Kane were battling nearby. 'Taker finally put his younger brother in the Tombstone Piledriver. He went back to the gravesite just as Bearer had put a lifeless Austin in the grave.  
"The Undertaker is burying Austin alive! Say good bye to Austin 3:16!" said King feverishly.   
"The Undertaker relishes this task, something he has wanted to do since Stone Cold screwed him out of the WWF title at Judgment Day," Cole concurred.  
The bell rang and when the camera panned to the grave, no sign of the Rattlesnake was to be found.  
"The winner of this match, the Undertaker," said ring announcer Howard Finkel admist a chorus of boos and jeers.  
Then the lights dimmed and the druid, followers of the Undertaker surrounded the gravesite while the Undertaker continued to fill the hole that was now Steve Austin's grave.  
"Oh come on now! Enough is enough!" Micheal Cole practically shouted.  
"Okay, I admit that might be going a little to far", said King growing more and more nervous as the Undertaker continued filling Austin's grave.  
The druid and the Undertaker stood there after the grave was filled, blocking referees and EMT's trying to get to the grave to get Steve Austin out. The Undertaker said something in tounges with Bearer looking on approvingly.  
As helpless officials, EMT's, a revived Kane and the shocked audience looked on, a bolt of lighting came down from the ceiling striking the tombstone with force. The Undertaker smiled a demonic smile and becoking his followers left the arena.  
It took a hour to unearth Stone Cold Steve Austin. His eyes were closed and he was completely still. While rescustitation efforts were underway, half the WWF roster joined Kane and the fans(who did not depart), in looking on. Even Vince McMahon, Austin's arch nemisis and the owner of the WWF and made this match was looking on with an expression of remorse.  
The most strangest sight some of the wrestlers would remember that night was Debra, Jeff Jarrett's new manager, came close to the grave with black tears streaming down her face.   
The EMT's shook their heads, and after trying to start Austin's heart a third time, put him on a streacher. "Let's bag him," said one of the paramedics and the loaded Austin in an ambulance and headed to the hospital with many of the WWF wrestlers watching.   
Thirty minutes later word came down that efforts to save Steve Austin's life had failed and was pronounced dead on arrival at the hospital.   
Vince and his son Shane cancelled all shows and sent many of the wrestlers home while the memorial and funeral services were planned.  
There was a pail cast over the World Wrestling Federation for a long time after that night, some never recovering fully from it. As if to add insult to injury, the Rattlesnake's body was stolen from the morgue the next night. Nobody even wanted to speculate on ultimate fate of the body.   
The only one who appeared happy was the Undertaker and Paul Bearer. The duo walked around with smiles and an air of fear about them. People were afraid to confront him for fear of suffering Austin's fate.   
Eventually time healed most wounds and a year later the WWF was thriving once again with new stars and new feud. But most would never forget how the book of Austin 3:16 was closed so tragically.  
Or was it?   
  
  
I know, me and Locutus, my muse are evil aren't we? Want to know what happened to Austin's body*Evil smile* Feedback helps. Oh one more note: Since I've killed the Rattlesnake off that means the events of the RL Over the Edge PPV never happened in this universe, meaning Owen Hart is still alive in this fic universe. Can't wait for your responses.


	2. Chapter One: A Year Later

Here's Chapter One  
  
TITLE: Buried Alive Chapter One/?   
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: sweetvalley99@a...   
RATING: PG - 13.  
CONTENT: Major character death, adult language  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA.   
SPOILERS: NONE   
SUMMARY: An alternate ending to the Buried Alive match at ROCK BOTTOM 1998   
spins several WWF superstars in new directions. This chapter takes place a   
year after the prologue, though flashbacks are a huge part of this chapter.  
DISCLAIMER: The men and women of the WWF are not mine (though I'm working on   
Austin), so please kindly do not sue me.   
DISTRIBUTION: The Kick Ass Ladies of the WWF, anywhere else please email to   
ask permission.  
  
Buried Alive   
  
  
One year later.  
  
  
  
Debra McMicheal walked into the arena with a pensive look on her face.   
Why didn't I take the two weeks off like Owen and Jeff suggested, she   
wondered. It was coming upon a year since Stone Cold Steve Austin's death.   
A year since her world changed.   
Oh come on, she thought, it wasn't like you two were getting married.   
You barely dated a month before he died!  
Debra shook her head. It was an argument she'd had many times since that   
bitter December night one year ago. She and Steve had gone out one month   
prior, right before Survivor Series, to mark the separate ends of their   
respective marriages. Although they barely knew each other, both had felt   
some type of connection between each other, one they'd been both interested   
in exploring better.  
And then fate stepped in, mused Debra bitterly. She could still feel the   
pain of her heart being torn to pieces a year later. She thought back to   
when the WWF roster was informed that Steve was dead.  
  
One year earlier  
  
Debra was in the lockeroom, trying to compose herself after nearly   
falling apart while the EMTs were working to save Steve's life. Jeff Jarrett   
into the room.  
"Come on Deb, get yourself together now," said the Tennessee native.  
"What if he's dead Jeff? What if they couldn't save him?" she asked with   
a shattered look mixed in with the tears.  
Jeff Jarrett sighed and held Debra in his arms. It was no secret in the   
WWF lockeroom that Jeff Jarrett and Stone Cold Steve Austin did not get   
along. In fact they hated each other. Jarrett got on Debra's case a lot for   
getting involved with Austin after he found out they'd started dating. Now   
though, he looked into her eyes and his heart broke. He'd definitely seen a   
change in her the last month. She looked happier, more alive then she'd ever   
been with Steve "Mongol" McMicheal, her ex - husband.  
Jackass better make it or I'll go to Hell and kick his ass  
for doing this to her, Jarrett thought as he slowly rocked Debra gently.  
"All right, listen," Jeff said, looking her directly into her eyes,   
"Austin's a survivor, if anybody can make it and come through unscathed, he   
would be that person. Don't give up hope all right."  
"All right," she said, nodding.  
"Okay, come on, let's see if Owen has any news," Jarrett said leading   
Debra out of the lockeroom into the hallway, where most of the wrestlers were   
waiting to hear word on Austin's fate.  
Why now, Debra thought, did this have to happen now. Especially after   
last night. The night before, she and Steve gave in to their desires and   
made love. It was the most sensuous night Debra had ever known, far   
surpassing the nights she'd spent with her ex.  
Jeff and Debra walked over to where Owen Hart was, talking to Mick Foley   
and Kane. "Hey Owen, any news?" Jeff asked.  
No, not yet. Vince and Shane are holed in the office waiting for news,"   
replied the blond Canadian.  
"Bastards," muttered Debra.  
"Hey, hey, come on now, no matter what we all think about Vince, there   
was no way he could've known that Taker would take it to that extreme,"   
asserted Jeff.  
There was a mummered acceptance among the small group. Kane stepped   
towards Debra and held his vocalizer to his throat. "I'm sorry Debra," came   
the mechanized tone.  
Debra looked at him in confusion.  
Mick Foley answered: "Me and Kane were in Steve's lockeroom during the   
striptease match. Kinda had to restrain him from going after Micheals when   
you were stripping."  
"Oh, um, thank you," Debra stammered a little stunned.  
"I'll explain later," Jeff said in response to Owen Hart's confused   
expression.  
Owen nodded, then added softly, "Steve Austin whipped by a woman, now   
that I'd pay to see."  
Suddenly the hallway hushed as the door to Vince's office opened.  
Everybody knew it was bad news the moment they saw Vince's face. His   
eyes were red and he looked older then anybody had ever seen him.  
"The - the hospital ca - called a f - few minutes ago," Vince began,   
haltingly, " the - they said that the - there was no - nothing they could do.   
Steve was pro - pronounced de - dead on arrival a - at the hospital," he   
finished.  
There was a shocked silence from the crowd of wrestlers present.   
Suddenly, Mick Foley, one of the few people Steve called a friend, flew at   
Vince McMahon.  
"YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED HIM!!!!" Foley screamed reaching for Vince's   
throat.  
It took a lot of wrestlers including Triple H and Jarrett to pry Mick   
from Vince.  
"Come on Mick, let's get back to the hotel," Jarrett suggested leading   
Foley away from the scene he created.  
Jeff looked around for Debra, but he couldn't see her anywhere. "Where'd   
she go?" Jarrett asked.  
"She bolted," Owen said quietly, "Kane went after her."  
"Shit!" was all Jarrett could say.  
  
Kane stalked around the arena, looking for Debra McMicheal. Although   
he'd had very little experience with other people's grief, he knew   
instinctively that Debra shouldn't be alone at the moment.  
As expected he found Debra by the grave rocking back and forth on her   
heels. Police had declared the site a crime scene, and barred the WWF from   
dismantling the site.  
Kane went slowly to Debra and knelt next to her. He awkwardly put his   
hand on her shaking shoulder.  
Debra turned around and faced Kane. She either didn't know it was him or   
she didn't care. She buried her head into his chest.   
"Oh God, Why? Why did this happen?" she cried, muffled by Kane's chest.  
Kane didn't know what to do. He had never had to comfort somebody   
before. Before joining the WWF, his only influence was Paul Bearer, and   
Bearer never really showed Kane anything but anger and fear. It was only   
upon coming into contact with the other WWF superstars that he learned that   
there was more than anger and fear.  
Kane decided to do what he'd seen Vince McMahon do once while comforting   
his daughter Stephanie: He awkwardly enveloped Debra in his arms and swayed   
her gently, letting her release her grief in tears.  
  
Present day  
  
If it weren't for Kane that night I don't know what I would've done.   
Debra thought as she made her way to the lockeroom.  
The last year had been tough; but with the help of Kane, Owen, Jeff and   
Mick, she'd pulled through it. Now, tonight, marked the anniversary of   
Steve's death and next week was the December pay - per - view, aptly renamed   
Armageddon. Jeff and Owen suggested that she take some time off from the   
Federation during that period, but Debra wanted to pull through and face it,   
if only because Steve would've wanted her to.  
"Hey boys," Debra said coming into Jeff and Owen's lockeroom.  
Jeff walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Are you sure you want to do   
this?" Jeff asked with a look of concern on his face.  
"I'm sure," She replied, slapping him lightly on the cheek.  
"All right then, lets get ready, we got a tag match against the Outlaws   
tonight," Jeff said grabbing his gear to get dressed.  
Debra sat down with a sigh. She thought about how things changed since   
that night. It seemed to her that there had been a spark that died when   
Steve died. It was as if there had been a sparkle that the blue eyes of the   
Rattlesnake seemed to infect the Federation with that just wasn't present   
anymore. Even Vince lost a spark with this tragedy. Combined with the   
situation with Shane, Debra shook her head. That situation was too   
depressing to think about.  
Plus with the body stolen and never found, there wasn't really a sense of   
finality to everything. Although nobody wanted to really speculate on the   
body's final fate, Debra somehow knew it was the Undertaker behind the theft.   
Adding one last slap in the face of everybody's pain.  
"Hey Deb, change of plans. Steph wants us out in the ring," Owen said   
breaking her out of her thoughts.  
"All right, I'll be there in a minute," she said rummaging for her makeup   
bag.  
Suddenly, she was struck with a shiver of dreadful anticipation.  
Something was about to happen. Something big with huge complications for   
all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please give feedback so my muse doesn't go on an assimilating rampage!  



	3. Chapter Two: A Daughter's Love, A broth...

TITLE: Buried Alive Chapter Two/?(new OMC introduced in this chappie)  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com  
RATING: R for future slashiness(sorry not gonna spoil it. Will warn what chapter the slash occurs)  
CONTENT: M/M SLASH, ADULT LANGUAGE  
CATEGORY: ANGST, DRAMA, SLASH  
SPOILERS: Basically the events from ROCK BOTTOM '98 to ARMAGEDDON '99 are the same except Austin's dead and Owen Hart is alive.  
SUMMARY: The ending of the ROCK BOTTOM PPV spins several superstars in new directions.  
DISCLAIMERS: I own NONE of the WWF superstars*pout* The character and concept of David Darknight is the intellectual property of David Knight. He's not suing me, so I ask all the nice kind lawyers of the WWF not to sue me either okay?  
DISTRIBUTION: www.shadowranger.com anywhere else just send an email notifying me of where it is.  
AUTHORS NOTES: couple things before I plunge ahead with this chapter. There is a Corporate Ministry, but Vince is NOT nor WILL be the Higher Power in this fic (I have a much different fate for him), no known wrestling figure (unless I really get pissed at Eric Bischoff sometime during the making of this.) will play a Higher Power for the Undertaker. Instead he will be in all his demonic glory in this story. Also there is no McMahon/Helmsley union of ANY type at this point in time. Sable's still gone and Luna is in the Ministry, as well as the Hardyz sans Lita. I know Lita appeared on TV just prior to WM2000, but she's in a brief cameo in this chapter. Okay, got all that?  
  
On with the story.  
  
  
Buried Alive  
  
  
Stephanie McMahon walked down the corridors of the arena, trying to ease some of the nervous energy inside her before she headed to the ring. It had been almost a year since tragedy struck with the death of Stone Cold Steve Austin. It was a night that changed everything in the WWF and around it, including her own family.  
Only a year, Steph thought bitterly. A year, which saw the emotional and physical downfall of a man she'd always considered strong in her father, and her own brother commit a betrayal she'd never thought possible.  
All because of one demonic act. All because of the Undertaker. Stephanie could still remember the tone of her father's voice when he called her and her mother Linda to inform of Austin's death.  
"I wanted to break him, I wanted Taker to strip him of his dignity, not KILL him!" she heard the shock and disbelief and perhaps a bit of despair in her father's voice.  
It was that night that she saw her father as, not the strong rock she'd always know, but as a vulnerable man, who didn't know what to do next. She knew then that nothing would ever be the same.  
Stephanie didn't know how right she would be.  
Taker then started to attack her family, professionally and personally. He broke into the McMahon home, rifled thorough Stephanie and Linda's; personal things photos taken of Stephanie, which the McMahons hadn't know the source of until later, while she was undressing; the implied sexual innuendo towards Stephanie and much more.  
Then came the black wedding.  
Stephanie was kidnapped from her father's limousine shortly after the Rock lost his title to Mankind, who'd dedicated the win to Steve Austin's memory at the April PPV BACKLASH. She was kept in a dark room, tied to one of Taker's symbols dressed by Luna Vachon, and paraded out to the ring to be married in a dark ceremony to the Undertaker.  
If it weren't for then newcomer the Big Show, she'd be the Undertaker's wife today, something she was eternally grateful did not happen.  
Her father suffered a mild heart attack from that incident.  
Then came the revelation that Shane not only orchestrated his family's stalking and her kidnapping, but knew what Taker had been planning to do to Steve Austin all along!  
That caused her father to have a small stroke.  
Stephanie and her mother would never know what happened next. All they knew was that Shane and Undertaker, a few days after they revealed their alliance to the world, visited Vince in his hospital room while Vince was recovering from his stroke.  
Nobody every found out what the duo did or said to Vince. All anybody knew was that as Shane and the Undertaker were leaving Vince suffered a second, far more severe stroke that to this day left the former chairman of the WWF a vegetable in need of round the clock care.  
After months after that incident of seeing Shane and Taker with the Corporate Ministry as it was rechristened, run roughshod over the Federation and Taker's stranglehold on the WWF title, Stephanie McMahon had enough.  
She stared recruiting an "army of Light" to combat the Ministry's controlling darkness.  
The Big Show went to Steph's side right off the bat, still feeling responsible fro Stephanie's safety after the Black wedding, since Vince could no longer do it himself.  
Other's included her ex, Test, who'd she'd dated for a bit after the black wedding debacle, Chyna who'd separated from Shane's original Corporation after the reveal of the Corporate Ministry, wanting nothing to do with Taker or his dark ways, and Kane, Debra Jeff Jarrett, and Owen Hart.  
Kane's help came of no surprise, but she was surprised that Debra, Jeff and Owen would come to her aid. Especially surprising was Debra's hatred of the Undertaker. But she wouldn't question it. She could use whatever help she could get.  
Stephanie walked down the hall smiling as she spied two of the newbie wrestlers, Lita and David Darklight? Darknight? Steph couldn't remember exactly, flirting with each other.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little princess?" Hunter Hearst Helmsley's abrasively cocky voice filled the air.  
Stephanie groaned inwardly and turned to face him. "I'm not a 'princess' and I've got things to do," She moved to move past the Corporate Ministry member. Hunter grabbed her wrist.  
"Hey baby, what's your hurry?" Hunter sneered in a sickenly sweet voice, "I know more ways to melt that icy exterior of yours than your virgin ass can imagine."  
"I bet," said Stephanie trying to get her wrist out of Hunters iron grip. "If you'll excuse me - "  
"Look you little -" Hunter began pinning Stephanie roughly against one of the sound crates.  
"Hey!" a voice called out. Hunter and Steph turned to the voice and suddenly Stephanie's ex, Andrew 'Test' Martin came towards them.  
"Maybe you'd better take your hands of her Helmsley," Test demanded.  
"Why, you certainly not getting anything out of her anymore," Hunter smirked.  
Suddenly Hunter felt himself being thrown up against a wall. Test grabbed Hunter by the shirt.  
"You stay away from her!" Test growled, "Or I'll make sure you wish you'd never laid eyes on her." Shoving Helmsley back up against the wall, Test turned his attention to Stephanie.  
"You all right, Steph?" Test asked his former girlfriend.  
"Yeah Andrew, I'm fine," Stephanie said calling Test by his given name.  
"Come on, let's get to the ring, before something worse comes crawling out of the sewers," said Andrew. With a hateful backwards glance to Helmsley. Andrew and Steph headed to the ring.  
David Darknight watched the entire altercation with concern while flirting with Lita. He knew what Stephanie was trying to do and only hoped that he could aid in her being successful. because what was about to happen was going to test Stephanie's group in ways that not even Stephanie could understand.   
As he watched Stephanie and Andrew walk towards the arena, he could only pray for her safety.  
"Good luck Stephanie McMahon" David whispered.  
It was almost time. Soon he'd reveal himself to the Undertaker and the battle they'd waged for years would begin again.  
Get ready Taker, David thought heading for his bike. I'm finally bringing you down and taking back the innocent soul you've taken.  
  
Please leave feedback so that it won't be so long between chapters again.  
  



	4. Chapter Three: A New Player

TITLE: Buried Alive Chapter 3/? Â Â   
  
AUTHOR: Â Juliet3:16 and Eric Michaels  
  
EMAIL: Â sweetvalley99@aol.com  
  
RATING: Â R.  
  
CONTENT: Â SLASH(implied m/m), VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE  
  
CATEGORY: ANGST, DRAMA, HORROR, SLASH  
  
SPOILERS: Up till the ROCK BOTTOM '98 PPV, then AU from there.  
  
SUMMARY: The tragic ending of the Buried Alive match spins several superstars in new directions.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Vince owns the WWF characters, Eric Michaels owns the character of David Darkknight, Laurel Register owns Laurel. Â Destiny Child owns "Survivor" (The song, not the TV show) and yes, I blatantly rip off Taker's Kid Rock entrance for another character in this fic.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: (same as Chapter 2): Â couple things before I plunge ahead with this chapter. There is a Corporate Ministry, but Vince is NOT nor WILL be the Higher Power in this fic (I have a much different fate for him), no known wrestling figure (unless I really get pissed at Eric Bischoff sometime during the making of this.) will play a Higher Power for the Undertaker. Instead he will be in all his demonic glory in this story. Also there is no McMahon/Helmsley union of ANY type at this point in time. Sable's still gone and Luna is in the Ministry, as well as the Hardyz sans Lita. I know Lita appeared on TV just prior to WM2000, but she's in a brief cameo in this chapter. Oh and the Brood broke away from the Ministry as in the normal WWF reality. Â Okay got all of that?  
  
DEDICATION: To Laura. Â May the Angels welcome her into heaven with open arms.  
  
Buried Alive  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"A New Player"  
  
  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â The fireworks rained down from the rafters to the entrance, heralding the start of another RAW is WAR.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Welcome everybody and welcome to RAW is WAR. Â I'm Michael Cole, here with Jerry "the King" Lawler, and King there are sure going to be some interesting fallout from the emergence of Stephanie McMahon and her faction on SMACKDOWN!  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Oh boy, will there ever," King drawled. "There's a new McMahon in the game, but is she ready for this?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "And that's a good question, King. Â After all, the torment the Corporate Ministry has put Stephanie's family through with her father as the main target, how will she deal with being the main target now?" Michael Cole asked.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "I don't know, plus don't forget Vince is still recovering from what the Undertaker and his own son did."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Suddenly Destiny's Child's survivor plays throughout the arena. Â Suddenly Stephanie McMahon and her group came out to the ring, her and Test out in front.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Stephanie took the mic.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "For almost a year now, my - Shane McMahon and the Undertaker have had their way with the Federation and it's superstars, taking many of them out of action, some permanently. Â Well, no more! Â Undertaker, Shane, the beginning of the end for your power trip and heinous acts towards the Federation starts at Armageddon. Â And it will begin by taking away your gold."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Stephanie then turned to the rest of her group.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â You've got a mini DX reunion with X - Pac and Chyna going up against those punk Hardy boys. Â You have Kane taking apart Viscera and Mideon. Â You have Jeff Jarrett and Owen Hart taking away the Acolytes coveted tag team titles."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "And finally, you have Test, going up against that no good, lowdown, snake in the grass, Triple H for the IC title. Â Hunter, Test is going to cream you on Sunday."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Stephanie handed the microphone to Test, who stepped into the middle of the ring.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Hey Helmsley, you want to bring that sledgehammer your so fond of? Â That's fine. Â You want to bring my past relationship with Stephanie into this? Â That's fine too. Â Just remember to - " he was cut off by Helmsley hitting him from behind.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Hey waitaminute!" Michael Cole shouted as Ministry members stormed the ring ambushing Stephanie's alliance.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â The lights went out and the tones of the Ministry's music filled the arena. Â Shane McMahon and the Undertaker slowly made their way towards the ring. Â Taker's features were soullessly expressionless, while Shane had a malevolent smirk on his face.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â As the Undertaker glided into the ring, gathering his dark robes, the lights came back on. Â Shane grabbed Test's fallen mic and crouched down so that he was eye to eye with his sister, who was trapped by Luna Vachon in a camel clutch.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "How do you like this now Steph? Â Huh? Â You like being grown up and trying to step into Big Brother's shoes?" Shane shouted into Stephanie's face.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Shane stood up and handed Taker the microphone.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â The Undertaker spoke in Stephanie's direction: Â "You think you can stand up to me little girl? Â You think any of you can stand up to the Lord of Darkness? Â Maybe you've forgotten what happens to people who stand him my way. Â Maybe you've forgotten a certain Stone Cold Steve Austin's fate?" Taker's use of Austin's name brought a mix of boos and "Austin" chants from the crowd.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "I've already eliminated all opponents and contenders here in the WWF." The Undertaker said. "And quite frankly, I'm getting bored with what's left. So as to who I'll fight at Armageddon, the first person who has the guts to come down this ramp and challenge me openly can have that shot ... but then again there is no one that can defeat The Lord of Darkness."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â It was then that the lights went out.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Now what?" Michael Cole asked.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "I hope this isn't another one of the Ministry's tricks," the King said.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "I don't think so King. They look just as confused as we are." Michael said.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Oh my God! Michael! Look! The Titantron!" Lawler shouted.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â On the titantron now were flashes of lightning and then images of people started to appear.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Little Girls?" King muttered.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â It was then that the little girls playing outside in the forest spoke in a chilling unison voice.  
  
The spirits of good my soul do keep.  
  
May the angel of the night whom darkness dreads  
  
Send all the evil right back to the dead.  
  
Are you scared? He's here Â   
  
Â Â Â They then disappeared and then letters made of fire appeared on the titantron. They said this.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Judgement Day has arrived.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "What the hell is going on!" Lawler shouted.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â It was then that Kid Rock 'American Badass' was coming through the entire arena.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â And then he came from the back.  
  
Â Â Â Â The sound of a motorcycle roared into the open. Just then out of no where riding like a Horseman of the Apocalypse came out one motorcycle with someone on it. He drove straight down the ramp and before anyone could do anything, he ran right over Mideon who was still down the ramp. The rider then dismounted from his bike. Dressed in black pants, black leather jacket, blue shirt and black sunglasses.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Vicera went after the mysterious man but he then pulled out a baseball bat from his long leather jacket and bashed Viscera over the head with it KOing the big man with one shot.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â He noticed Matt Hardy coming from behind with Jeff on the top turnbuckle ready to do a jump kick from the top. The man then dropped to the ground and rolled to the left and Jeff hit his brother instead. The stranger then hit Jeff in the head with the bat before he could move.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â He looked in the ring and all that was left was Luna, Paul Bearer, HHH, the Acolytes, the Big Boss Man, Shane and the Undertaker.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Eight against one big man! Why not come into our ring?" Shane boasted.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â The young man then hit the Boy Wonder with -  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "STUNNER!!!!!!!!" Â Michael Cole Shouted.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â The mysterious newcomer then picked up the mic that Taker had dropped.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "You've been playing in my yard mucking the place up long enough," he said, then saw his girlfriend Lita jump up and onto the turn buckle and did Huracanrana on Luna who's head bounced right off the mat and she was out like a light. Â Then Lita proceeded to do a moonsault on Jeff Hardy's girlfriend Laurel.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â The Acolytes then tried their luck going for a double clothesline from hell. Only problem was he saw it coming a mile away and then ducked under. He still had his metal baseball bat and then nailed the Acolytes from behind and over the ropes.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "My God! My God!" Cole shouted.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Just who the hell is this guy!" King shouted with glee. Ever since what had happen to Austin and then happened to Vince and his old friend JR he wanted to see the Ministry taken down more than anything. Even more than he wanted to see the puppies.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â The Boss Man came from behind and held the young man in full nelson. Triple H took the baseball bat and grinned.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Time for you to learn the Ministry is the dominant force in the WWF." HHH smirked as he swung at the young man.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Only to end up nailing the Bossman in the chest. In the last split second the young man broke the hold and flipped over the Bossman making him be the one hit by the metal bat. Bossman fell over like a sack of bricks.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â HHH was stunned ... but not as stunned as he was when he found himself on the receiving ending of a superkick.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "HEY! Â THAT'S SHAWN MICHAELS MOVE!" Cole shouted.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Is he friends with Shawn?!" King asked.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â The young man then spat on HHH. "That's from Shawn. He says he's ashamed of what you did to DX and he's going to be back soon enough to teach you a lesson."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â The mysterious man looked on in the ring and then felt something hit him in the back.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Paul Bearer had a steel chair.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â It had absolutely no effect.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Oh my God! Paul Bearer hit him with the steel chair ... and it didn't even phase him!" Cole shouted.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Time to go bye bye!" the teen smirked as he picked Paul up by the throat and choke slammed him.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "My God! A chokeslam!" Cole exclaimed.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "He actually was able to LIFT the beached whale?!" Lawler exclaimed.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â The young man then saw a recovering Shane McMahon come at him with a Spear in desperation but the mysterious man hit up with what looked like a flying uppercut. He bent down and then pushed himself off the ground and nailed Shane with it. Shane rose about five feet in the air before falling back down to earth hard. The young man then landed on his feet.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â He stared the Undertaker in the eyes and then took off the sunglasses and smirked at Undertaker.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â The Undertaker, for the first time in an entire year, showed off an emotion the WWF hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Complete and naked shock and possibly..... Fear.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Look King! Look at the look on the Undertakers face! He looks like he's seen a ghost!" Cole shouted.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "I don't know who that kid is or what he is doing here but anyone who can unnerve the Undertaker like that I already like!!!" Lawler shouted.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Hello Taker. Told ya we'd see each other again." He smirked.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â ".... DAMN YOU!!!" the Undertaker shouted as he then ran for the young man.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Here's a present for you asshole!" he shouted. Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â To everyone's surprise, the young man in black suddenly made an inverted handspring and flew up upside-down like a rocket. One leg was extended while the other was bent. The foot smacked into the Undertaker's glassjaw and knocked him back. At the same time, the teen's body spun and as he delivered several hard punches to Taker's midsection. Since Taker had been charging, the blows were even more devastating.  
  
Â Â Â As the mysterious teen went shooting upward, the Undertaker went crashing down onto his back in a daze. As he shook his head to clear it, he caught a glimpse of something flipping into the air and coming back down on top of him.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â WHOMP!  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Taker's breath was driven out of him as the young man drove his knees into Taker's chest. He coughed once and then blacked out.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â The young man then smirked as he saw Taker stirring incoherently even though he had just been knocked out.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "I'm not done yet," he smirked as then brought Taker up to his feet and then planted him back bent.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â And then to the further shock of everyone, he lifted the Undertaker up and over his back and was holding Taker over his head by Taker's shoulders.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "My God! What strength! What power! I can't believe what we are seeing!" Cole shouted.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "God is right Cole! It's the word of God come to life! It the miracle that everyone in the WWF has been asking for ever since the undertaker formed the Corporate Ministry, ever since he heinously killed Stone Cold Steve Austin in cold blood!" King shouted.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â The young man saw Taker's eyes roll in the back of his head and he knew Taker had regained consciousness. The teen smirked. "I'm glad you are awake... I want you to feel the pain from this. Here's MY finisher Taker... LAST RIDE!!!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â He then slammed the Undertaker down all the way to the mat ... and then through the mat on to the concrete floor.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â The crowd was in shock.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "...Oh my ... oh my God... OH MY GOD! HE JUST SENT THE UNDERTAKER STRAIGHT TO HELL!!!" King shouted.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Through the ring! He used what ever he calls that move, the Last Ride I think I heard him shout, and he sent him right through the ring!" Cole shouted. "And 'Taker's not even moving!"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â The young man then took a microphone from Lillian Garcia. He then looked around the ring and saw the fallen bodies of the Corporate Ministry. For over a year all the wrestlers of the WWF that weren't allied with the Ministry had tried to fight them and beat them and had failed.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â And now one young man comes down and single - handedly demolishes them all.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â It wasn't just a miracle.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â It was an omen of things to come.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "I guess I had GUTS as you so put it Taker... I accept your challenge at Armageddon only it will be a non title match ... because personally, I just want to beat the hell out of you first ... and then take away your WWF Title," he said. "At Armageddon, you receive the Divine Judgement... of David Darkknight."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â He then threw the microphone down at the hole he had made in the ring and it bounced right off the Undertakers head. He then exited the ring with every member of the ministry still unconscious.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "My God King can you believe what is happening?" Cole asked.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "No ... but that doesn't mean I am not going to start believing it." King said. "This is got to be one of the best days of my life."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Kid Rock American Badass came back on as David revved his bike and headed backstage up the ramp.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â He was rewarded for his efforts with the most enthusiastic applause by a WWF audience in one year.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â * Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â * Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â * Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Stephanie McMahon who had been helped to the backstage area by Test and Kane, looked at a man, who a half hour prior had just looked like another rookie wrestler in shock and curiosity. Â Who was this man and why was he risking his life to help them?  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Steph grabbed the man's elbow as he walked by her. "Who are you?" she asked in wonderment.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "A friend," David smirked. Â He then looked at her with concern and seriousness. Â "Watch your back. Â Taker has some cards up his sleeve that even I don't even know about." Â With that he gathered up Lita and left as mysteriously as he came.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â * Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â * Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â * Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Shane walked by Edge backstage after the massacre David Darkknight inflicted in the ring. Â His head was still ringing from the stunner given to him by Taker's enemy. Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "Little Boy Wonder get his little neck hurt by the big bad man?" Edge baby talked the eldest McMahon child as he walked by.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Shane stopped and looked at Edge with the coldest black eyes Edge had seen with the exception of the Undertaker. Â "You still remember the little deal we have with you and Christian?" Shane asked and then adopted the same cutsey manner that Edge had talked to him previously. "Wouldn't want you and Christian to join the vegetable line with Gangrel at the hospital"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "You go near Christian and I'll -" Edge hissed in an explosion of anger.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Shane smirked knowing Edge couldn't touch him. Â "Remember silence is golden, although after Sunday, I doubt you'll have to worry about that anymore."  
  
Â   
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "What's that supposed to mean Boy Wonder?" Edge called out as Shane walked away from him.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â "You and Christian come by Sunday and find out," Shane answered cryptically.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Edge stood in silent fear of what Shane's words could possible mean. Â   
  
The mystery deepens. Â Find out what Shane means by Sunday in Chapter Four. Â *VBEG* 


	5. Chapter Four: Revelations

Brief Recap: Following Austin being killed in the Buried Alive match at Rock Bottom '98, the Undertaker and Shane McMahon wreaked havoc upon the World Wrestling Federation, ultimately resulting in them most or all of the titles in the WWF. Vince McMahon is NOT the Higher Power and in fact suffered two strokes and a heart attack as the result of his eldest son's actions in this story (the stalking of Stephanie and the Black Wedding is the same with the only change being Big Show and not Austin saved Steph from Undertaker), and was left a virtual vegetable as a result.  
  
Now, close to a year after Austin's death, Stephanie has formed her own group of wrestlers to combat Shane and Taker's Corporate Ministry and overwhelming darkness. In chapter 3 a new player, David Darknight entered the scene destroying the Ministry after they'd just ambushed Stephanie's wrestlers.  
  
Some things to note: Chyna is not with the Corporate ministry in this one, while Luna Vachon and the Hardyz are. Owen Hart's alive in this and Lita's been brought in as David's girlfriend. This part is an interlude the pivotal Chapter Four.  
  
TITLE: Buried Alive Chapter Four *R* AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com  
  
RATING: R for extremely disturbing visuals.  
  
CONTENT: Implied M/M SLASH, VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, Extremely disturbing images.  
  
CATEGORY: ADULT, IMPLIED M/M SLASH, DRAMA, HORROR, ANGST  
  
SPOILERS: Through Rock Bottom '98.  
  
SUMMARY: The end of the Rock Bottom PPV spins several superstars in different directions. Interlude to pivotal Chapter Four.  
  
DISCLAIMER: David Darknight is owned by Eric Michaels, while Laurel Register is owned by herself. Vincent K. McMahon owns all the other characters in this story except Joanie Laurer (ex - Chyna).  
  
DISTRIBUTION: FanFiction.net and The Realm. Anywhere else, please ask.  
  
Buried Alive  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Revelations  
  
  
  
*Follows the direct aftermath of Chapter Three*  
  
As the Corporate Ministry trooped back into their hideout, the Undertaker was beyond enraged.  
  
"ARGH!" 'Taker shouted throwing a huge, heavy, gothic looking candle wick halfway across the room, venting his anger over what David Darknight did to Undertaker and his ministry in the ring a couple of hours prior.  
  
"Whoa, it's okay, Big Guy," Shane McMahon said, trying to calm his master down, "We'll take out that punk for what he did tonight. He'll pay a heavy price."  
  
Before anybody could move, 'Taker grabbed Shane by the throat hoisting the Boy Wonder ten feet in the air and smashing him up against the wall. The Deadman's soulless eyes looked straight into Shane's fearful ones.  
  
"You have NO idea what this 'punk' is capable of. His very presence here could destroy everything," He ground out, tightening his grip on Shane's throat.  
  
"'Taker!" Paul Bearer rebuked.  
  
Undertaker took a look at Bearer then dropped the eldest McMahon child, who landed hard on his bottom.  
  
"Yeah, well, he may be a danger, but he can't stop Sunday," Shane croaked out, throat still sore from 'Taker's grip.  
  
Undertaker paused, considering Shane's words. As he sat down on his throne, the Lord of Darkness smiled a chilling smile.  
  
"Yes, Shane, you're right," he looked towards a locked room in the ministry's headquarters and then turned to Paul. "Is he ready for his unveiling?"  
  
The fat, pudgy man nodded to his longtime protegee, "More than ready. Sunday will be glorious!"  
  
"Perfect," 'Taker said. "Stephanie, Darknight and the rest of those weaklings won't know what hit them." And with that a malevolent laughter ripped from the Undertaker's throat, echoing throughout the Ministry's chamber.  
  
* * *  
  
Debra McMicheal glanced around the gothic dreamlike world she was in, courious about her surroundings. She was dressed in a white flowery lace sundress and her hair straight, something she rarely did.  
  
"Hello?" Debra said wondering where she was and why she was here.  
  
"Debra" a croaked familiar voice whimpered like the wind in her ear.  
  
"Steve," Debra whirled around, trying to locate his voice. As she raced down the corridors of the gothiclike mansion, Steve's voice got louder and louder as she looked from door to door. Finally there was one last door left, Steve Austin's voice shouting her name ringing in her ears.  
  
She cautiously moved to open the final door. As her hand touched the knob, a white light enveloped her and Steve's voice screamed at her  
  
"Debbie!"  
  
"Debbie!"  
  
Debra McMicheal shot up off the couch like she had been shot out of a cannon, her heart racing a hundred miles per hour. She felt hands on her arms and looked up to see Jeff Jarrett looking at her with concern.  
  
"Deb, you all right?" the Tennesseeian asked in concern over how his manager woke up.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just conked out for a minute," she looked around the lockerroom that Stephanie's team of wrestlers were staying for the night. "Is it almost time for you and Owen's match?" It was ARMAGEDDON, a week after the RAW where David Darknight showed up and challenged Undertaker, and Jeff Jarrett and Owen Hart had a tag title match against the APA.  
  
"We still got a few minutes. You sure your okay?" Jarrett asked Debra concern still etched on his features.  
  
"Sure, silly, I'm fine. Just give me a minute to freshen up," She lied, heading towards the bathroom, on the premise of 'freshening up.'  
  
When Debra closed the door, she sighed and put her head up against the wooden door. She hated to lie to Jeff and Owen, but she knew they'd be even more concerned if they'd knew about the nightmares she'd been having since Stone Cold Steve Austin's death a year ago. It was always the same dream. Her in a white dress, Steve calling out to her, getting close but never finding him. They'd only intensified during the week following the anniversary of Steve's death on RAW. Tonight was the first time she'd been able touch that final door.....  
  
Sighing she quickly touched up any makeup that had been smeared and any hair that had been out of place during her 'nap' and then went to help Jeff and Owen win the tag belts.  
  
* * *  
  
The night had gone extremely well for Stephanie's team of wrestlers. Jeff and Owen were once again tag team champions, the Hardlys were put back in their places for the time being by X - Pac and Chyna and Kane destroyed Mideon and Viscera. The only disappointment was that Triple H was still the Intercontential Champion. She'd come out personally to cheer Test on and ensure or try to ensure that Triple H would lose the belt. Unfortunately her brother Shane came out while Test was getting the upperhand on Triple H causing a disqualification on Hunter, allowing Hunter Hearst Helmsley to walk away still the IC Champion. It was a bitter disappointment for everybody to swallow.  
  
The group was now assembled in their lockerroom about to watch the last match on the ARMAGEDDON card, which was Undertaker Vs. David Darknight. Everybody was looking forward to this match for their own personal reasons.  
  
The following non - title contest is scheduled for one fall, with no time limit, and NO disqualifications," Ring announcer Howard Finkel began, signaling it was time for one of the most anticipated WWF matches in a long time.  
  
"No DQ's? Who the hell made that ruling?" yelped Michael Cole from the announce table.  
  
Stephanie's group gave her a look. "David's the one that asked for it, and Shawn approved it," Steph explained, mentioning the absent commissioner of the WWF, Shawn Michaels.  
  
"Introducing first," Finkel continued, "being accompanied by Paul Bearer, The Undertaker!" The dark Lord of Darkness and his evil manager came to the ring with malevolent, almost knowing expressions on their faces. Of what Stephanie couldn't tell.  
  
It may have taken the sting out of the surprise 'Taker had planned.  
  
The lights went out again and the JUDGEMENT DAY HAS ARRIVED message splashed on the TitanTron.  
  
"And his opponent, being accompanied by the NEW WWF Women's Champion Lita, David Darknight." David and Lita, fresh from her triumphant title victory over Luna Vachon earlier in the evening, rode into the arena at 50 miles per hour on a sleek, black motorcycle. Kissing Lita, David made his way into the ring.  
  
The match was fast and furious, with each man giving everything they had in an obviously very deep, personal battle. At one point David kicked out of 'Taker's Tombstone Piledriver, something that was rarely done. Paul Bearer tried to interfere at that point, only to be stopped by a hurricanerana by Lita. Finally David used his finishing maneuver, the Last Ride, to plant the Undertaker in the middle of the ring for the one, two, three.  
  
"Too bad it wasn't a title match," Jeff Jarrett remarked as Howard Finkel announced David as the winner.  
  
"Yeah, really," agreed Steph.  
  
As David and Lita started to leave through the crowd, the chilling voice of the Undertaker stopped the pair cold.  
  
"David," the Undertaker started to speak, rising gingerly back to his feet after the impact of the Last Ride. "You may have won an important battle, but allow me to give you a demonstration of how I will ultimately win the war between good and evil. Behold! I give you all the newest member of my ministry!"  
  
Everybody in the arena, especially in the back went virtually silent as the arena went dark and the Undertaker's music began to play once again. As David and Lita watched from the crowd, Shane McMahon lead a procession of Corporate Ministry members to the ring. The Hardyz and Laurel, who Lita noted, was limping a bit despite her not, as far as Lita saw, being injured during the altercation between the Hardyz and Chyna and X - Pac, half supporting/half dragging a heavily garbed figure, whose hood and sleeves obscured his face and hands.  
  
"No," breathed Edge from his and Christian's lockerroom. "They didn't." He locked horrified eyes with his younger brother. "We're leaving."  
  
"Wait, Edge," Christian tried to exclaim rising to meet his standing brother, "You don't - "  
  
"I said we're leaving!" Edge said in a tone that left no room for argument.  
  
As the procession finally came to a stop in the ring and the robed man was placed into a kneeling position in front of the Lord of Darkness, the Deadman smiled a far more malevolent smile then he'd had six days prior in his chambers. His low words to the robed figure was the only warning given about what was to come.  
  
"I told ya, boy, that I would have you, mind, body, and soul, and I have succeeded. Arise and show your face to the world as my latest follower!"  
  
"Oh God, what's the son of a bitch about to do?" X - Pac asked in Steph's lockerroom. Stephanie herself had a sick feeling in her stomach as the lights began to come on and the robed figure now stood in front of a frightened cameraman, hands raised towards the hood about to show his face. Whomever, whatever the Undertaker was about to show them, it wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Stephanie whispered.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" Debra shouted with every fiber of her being as the hood was flipped back and lights came on to expose the person's face and give viewers in the arena and at home a clearer view of him.  
  
The crowd in the arena was shocked at the revelation.  
  
For the robed figure was none other than the long presumed dead Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
SURPRISE! What did you think? Chapter Five will deal with the aftermath of this revelation. Feedback is appreciated from both me and the muse. 


	6. Chapter Five: From Truth comes Chaos

Previous parts can be found at Fanfiction.net  
  
Okay, Laurel, happy?  
  
TITLE: Buried Alive  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com, FYouWWF@aol.com, Juliet_316_2000@yahoo.com  
RATING: R  
CONTENT: IMPLIED SLASH, VIOLENCE, RAPE/NON - CONSENSUAL SEX, ADULT LANGUAGE  
CATEGORY: SLASH, ANGST, DRAMA, HORROR, ADULT  
SPOILERS: Through the Buried Alive match at Rock Bottom in 1999.  
SUMMARY: The aftermath of the Buried Alive match spins several stars in new directions.  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of these wrestlers. Vince and NWA - TNA do.  
DISTRIBUTION: Fanfiction.net, Peja. Anywhere else please ask.  
  
_Buried Alive  
  
Chapter Five  
  
From Truth comes Chaos  
  
_David and Lita looked on in horror as Undertaker crowed in the ring, having showed off a long - believed dead Stone Cold Steve Austin as his newest follower. Abraxas as the Undertaker had christened the presumed murdered Rattlesnake. The crowd at the arena were shocked, but none more so than David and the newly crowned Women's Champion.  
  
David started to take a step towards the ring.  
  
"David no!" Lita exclaimed, grabbing the dark - headed man's arm, sensing what David's intent was, "You can't take them all at once this time. They'll be ready for you. It's what they want."  
  
David looked at the redhead for a moment and then looked back at the Ministry triumphant in the ring and for a moment, Lita feared that she hadn't been able to get through David's hate for Paul Bearer and the Undertaker and that he would follow through with his need for revenge.   
  
David looked at 'Taker for a moment longer then stepped back towards Lita, albeit reluctantly. The look in his eyes acknowledged that his redheaded flame was right. Now was not the time to engage in revenge. At least not rushing into it blindly.  
  
David sighed. "Come on, we need to meet up with him anyways." With that, Lita and David made their way out of the arena.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Backstage was chaos.  
  
Many wrestlers were confused, wondering what the hell happened. Many questioned if the person that 'Taker introduced was in fact a back - from - the - dead Austin or someone that the Deadman hired to throw everybody off and screw with their heads. Stephanie McMahon wasn't sure what to believe. However, judging by the reaction in her own lockerroom and the various calls she'd gotten on her cell, she was pretty damned sure, that, regardless of who the hooded man really was, that Undertaker had accomplished the goal he'd set out to achieve with the night's stunt.  
  
Many of the people in the room, herself included were just numb in shock and weren't sure how to react to what they'd just witnessed on the monitor in the room. Kane had punched a hole in the wall and it'd taken both X - Pac and Chyna to talk him out of going out to the ring and attacking his own brother.   
  
Debra McMichael had been quite distraught when she'd seen the hooded man revealed and was still on the couch, rocking herself back and forth, black tears streaming down her face. It reminded Stephanie of when Austin 'died' a year earlier...  
  
_'Oh no,' _Steph thought, _' please no'_  
  
It was at that moment that Jeff Jarrett came up to the brunette woman.  
  
"Steph," Jeff started, unsure of how to make his request, or how the youngest McMahon would react to it.  
  
"I know, I know, you want to fight the Undertaker," Steph sighed. That had been the request she'd heard from wrestlers all night long. Even wrestlers like Mick "mankind" Foley and Rock who were injured and weren't scheduled to be back for weeks (or in Rock's case, months), wanted a shot at the Deadman after what they'd seen on TV that night. She was sure her phone would keep ringing all night long. Not that she'd be getting anything that even resembled a good night's sleep after what she'd seen moments earlier.  
  
"Actually I want to fight Austin," Jarrett said simply. So simply in fact, that it was a few moments Stephanie was able to process the request in her head.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Stephanie stammered, trying to verbalize a reaction to what Jarrett was asking for.  
  
Jarrett scratched his goatee as he tried to explain why he wanted this match to his boss.  
  
"Steph, I made a silent promise to myself and somebody else a year ago. Now I may not be able to go to hell yet, but I can damn sure make good on that promise in that ring!" he stated softly, maintaining a quiet intensity in his Southern voice.  
  
Stephanie gazed silently into the Tennessean's intense blue orbs, finally sighing.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, more worried about what this match would do to a certain blonde manager than to Jarrett.  
  
"I need to do this Steph. Besides, I know what a lot of Steve's friends are going through now. Maybe I can knock some sense into Steve that I didn't get a chance to with Den."  
  
Stephanie nodded, remembering that Dennis Knight had once been a friend of Jarrett's before the Undertaker brainwashed him into Mideon.  
  
"All right, you have your match," Steph told the blonde man in front of her.  
  
Jarrett nodded, then looked back over to the couch. "There's one more favor I need."  
  
"What is it?" Stephanie asked, hoping Jeff wouldn't ask for some insane life or death match stipulation.  
  
"I need you to ban everyone from ringside - including Debra."  
  
This request floored Stephanie. "What? Jeff what if ?—"  
  
"She can't be out there!" the blonde man quietly ground out, "If the Ministry sends somebody out there to help Austin, Abraxas, whatever the hell the Undertaker wants to call him, Owen or Kane can handle it. I won't have her out there in that situation!" Jeff sent a pleading look to the McMahon Heiress' blue green eyes.  
  
Stephanie looked over Jeff's shoulder back to the couch where Debra McMichael was still curled into a ball, Owen Hart doing his best to try and calm her down. Steph looked back into Jeff's eyes and there was an unspoken acknowledgment of what Steph was now sure was fact about the older woman's true feelings about Austin and the face that it didn't need to be said at the moment. No, Debra certainly didn't need to be at ringside for this match.  
  
"Okay," Steph agreed. Everybody's banned from ringside. Including Debra."  
  
"Thank you," Jeff said softly. "Is tomorrow too soon to have this match?"  
  
"No, not at all," Stephanie told him.  
  
Stephanie just wondered what else the Undertaker and her brother would pull tomorrow.  
  
Author asks that nobody throws things at her. It gets better I promise.


	7. Chapter Six: Different Perspectives

For those few of you that remember this, I hope you'll read this and not be mad at me for staying away from this for so long

For those few of you that remember this, I hope you'll read this and not be mad at me for staying away from this for so long. For those of you that haven't read this before here's a recap:

In this AU, Undertaker buried Stone Cold Steve Austin alive, seemingly killing him n the process. Austin's body went missing shortly thereafter. A few months after Vince McMahon suffers a massive stroke as a result of Shane and Undertaker joining forces to form the Corporate Ministry (for the purposes of this fic, Vince was never the 'Higher Power') Over a year after his 'death' Austin turns up alive, brainwashed by the Undertaker into being a minion of Undertaker and Shane McMahon's Corporate Ministry. His 'resurrection' coincides with the arrival of a mysterious new player named David Darkknight, a man that shares an as yet undisclosed past with Undertaker, Paul, and 'Taker's estranged brother Kane and an ax to grind with 'Taker.

Meanwhile Stephanie McMahon, having decided to fight her brother's Ministry with an army of her own in her father's steed is trying to make sense of everything. Little does she know she'll soon gain unexpected allies...

In this part, the Ministry celebrates, David and his girlfriend Lita (yes, THAT Lita), reach their destination and two new players enter the game.

Previous parts can be found here. This part implies a sexual relationship between two men. If that is not your cup of tea, feel free to delete this part. Bigoted flames as a result of this implied slash will not be tolerated.

TITLE: Buried Alive Chapter Six/?  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: , ,  
RATING: R.  
CONTENT: Major character death, adult language, IMPLIED SLASH  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA. IMPLIED SLASH  
SPOILERS: NONE  
SUMMARY: An alternate ending to the Buried Alive match at ROCK BOTTOM 1998  
spins several WWF superstars in new directions. This chapter takes place a  
year after the prologue, though flashbacks are a huge part of this chapter. Note: This takes place when the WWE was still the World Wrestling Federation.  
DISCLAIMER: The men and women of the WWF are not mine (though I'm working on  
Austin), so please kindly do not sue me.  
DISTRIBUTION: The Kick Ass Ladies of the WWF, anywhere else please email to  
ask permission.

_Buried Alive_

_Chapter Six._

_Different Perspectives_

While the WWF lockerroom and the wrestling world as a while reeled from Undertaker's revelation, the Ministry reveled in it.

"Oh Man, that was beautiful," Shane McMahon said coming into the Undertaker's outer chamber.

"Almost as much fun as the old man's stroke," 'Taker gloated.

"Now if only my dear, sweet sister would up and have one, we'd be able to run this place with no interference," Shane snorted with a disgusted expression thrown the Undertaker's way.

Undertaker looked and noticed Shane's look. "Aw, you're not still mad about me almost marrying your sister are you?"

"What do you think?"

Undertaker stood up, raising himself to his full height and towered over Shane McMahon.

"Then I'd suggest we continue this 'discussion'" Undertaker began; touching Shane's jaw lightly, "in private chambers," he finished with a feral smile.

Shane returned the smile with a lust in his eyes similar to Undertaker's.

They moved into Undertaker's inner sanctum and shut the doors behind them.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

David and Lita drove half the night to get to their destination. Knowing they would almost have to be in Miami for RAW the next evening, they knew they would be tired the next couple of days. Not that either of them would have gotten much sleep after what Undertaker pulled with Austin anyhow.

They pulled up to the house of the man that they were supposed to meet at around 3 in the morning. David was about to pound on the door when it flung open, revealing one of their allies.

"Hey, I saw you pull up," WWF commissioner Shawn Michaels explained as he let the couple into his San Antonio home. "I figured you'd head straight here after the PPV, but I thought you'd take a bit longer than that."

"Yeah, well, got lucky no traffic cops caught us," David said, then catching Shawn's eye, he added: "Plus I've got a smart girl."

Shawn nodded, shutting the door as David and Lita fully entered the home.

"Yeah, Becky's the same way."

"When is she due?" David inquired about Michael's pregnant wife. Partly out of genuine interest and partly out of wanting to put off the inevitable question for as long as possible.

"Probably sooner than I think," Shawn answered with a small smile, "it's a boy and we're going to name him Cameron."

"Well, hopefully he'll have a better time of in than we're having at the moment," David said with a sigh, collapsing into a chair.

"Damn."

"You sure it's Austin?" Michaels asked, and then sighed, "Of course you're sure. The look on your face when 'Taker revealed him tonight was proof enough of that."

"Yeah, but will anyone else be convinced? I mean, they could just assume that it's an actor or someone he's hired." Lita said, pondering with her women's title in her lap.

"I don't know Lita girl. Deadman's done some pretty fantastic stuff over the years, so anything's possible. Mick Foley called me though, and he's pretty convinced that it's Steve," Shawn said sitting on the living room couch next to Lita. "But raising the dead is going to be hard for a lot of people to wrap their heads around."

"Especially when 'Taker probably faked Austin's death in the first place. Best way to brainwash Austin without anybody finding out what he planned to do to the guy," David said, rubbing his tired face with his hands. "Shit, this is all my fault."

How can you say that?" Lita asked.

"How can I not?! David fired back. "I know Markus' M.O. more than anyone. I should've seen what he had planned coming a mile away."

"But you didn't." Lita said, coming to kneel in front of him. "You can't predict everything that everybody does all the time. That's one of the prices of being human. No matter how long you live," she finished with a smirk.

"Yeah, well he may not have known, but it appears somebody else did," a new voice cut in.

"Was wondering when you would show up, Alfie," David remarked wryly, referring to the hairstyle the blond haired man was presently sporting.

The man snorted. "At least I got here. As of yesterday I'm officially free and clear. Damn Bischoff." Chris Jericho muttered, making it of he felt for his now former boss. But the truth of it was... if Bischoff actually cared about Jericho going to the World Wrestling Federation, the blonde's contract could have been extended for a lot longer than beyond December. Suddenly David remembered what Jericho had said when he first walked into the room.

What did you mean by 'somebody else knows?'" David asked. "Somebody call and say anything?"

Michaels shook his head, going towards the TV in the room.

"Nothing like that. It's not really anybody saying anything outright. More like a combination of body language and somebody not realizing a camera was in the room during 'Taker's Big Surprise. Actually _two _somebodies."

Michaels went to the VCR in the living room where he had taped that night's PPV. He hit the play button and the PPV started from where he had cued it up earlier. There in full color David could see two wrestlers there that had not had a match that night but had been there nonetheless.

Edge and Christian.

As David watched, Christian seemed somewhat confused by what was going on. Edge on the other hand...

Edge seemed highly agitated and upset. Even if the sound had not been on, the tall blonde's body language would have been indicative enough of that. Especially when he made it emphatic to his younger brother that they were leaving.

David wasn't sure what was up with that whole scene but David knew one thing for sure.

Edge knew something about what 'Taker had done tonight and it was time to find out what it was.

* * *

All breakables go in the recycling bin in front of the author.

Juliet3:16 (Proud American)


End file.
